This invention relates generally to a method for handling a media sheet in a print recording system, and more particularly to a method for flipping a media sheet in a print recording system.
Print recording systems are referred to as either simplex systems or duplex systems. A simplex system prints to one side of a media sheet. A duplex system prints to both sides of a media sheet, either printing to both sides in parallel or in series to one side then another side. Duplex printing typically is accomplished by either one of two methods. In one method, sheets oriented for first side printing are stacked in a duplex tray. When first side printing is complete for the set, the sheets are fed out of the duplex tray and returned with an odd number of inversions along a duplex path to receive second side print recording. In an alternative method the sheets with first side printing are returned directly to receive second side printing without stacking. Simplex printing is accomplished by feeding a media sheet along a one-way media path to receive print recording.